


Flowers

by Nuhra



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: In a smoggy world of Hadestown, Eurydice finds herself walking. Having no idea where she plans to she. She only walks with no destination in mind.
Kudos: 6





	Flowers

Following a sludge river, past the open sewers out of town, she walked. Her boots sank into mud, and leaving footprints as she walked on and on. Her mind in a haze. Her hands hurt, covered in callouses from shoveling and cementing for hours endlessly everyday. Her back ached from the lifting and bending over. Every bit of her was sore, especially her legs, but she walked.

Maybe she could be free? Did freedom even exist? Deep underground, and soulless. Eurydice was beyond tired, and drinking every night did little to ease her woes. She could have all the rum and gin in the world to forget her hard days labor, but she’d always wake up. She’d wake up and do it all over again. Life never changed.

Walking seemed like her only freedom, miles from Hadestown, the smell of smoke still choking her lungs. Feet cramping, she passed bridges, roads, as she walked along the track. The train led to the surface. She could never get a ticket, she couldn’t follow the tracks back up to the surface, guards patrolled it every hour and if Eurydice valued her life she wouldn’t even attempt it.

She wasn’t running away, she was not trying to get back to the surface or the voice who used to sing to her. The one she hears in her dreams. There was no way returning, so she just walked, hoping she could just forget, or be free.

After hours of traveling, she slows. She’d passed the train tracks, she’d pasted dead trees and construction was everywhere. Factories stood outside the town, people welding metal and glass. Nothing but production. She’d traveled further, and further. Past the factories, past the fracking and oil rigs.

Walking up a steeping hill. In a desert of nothing but dirt and dust, she closed her eyes, feeling the earth below her feet become soft. Her body screaming in agony. A song playing in her head.

La la la la la la.

She heard in her head. Deep Underground there was no wind, no birds, or sounds. It was so quiet, outside Hadestown. There were no beeping cars, no yells, nothing. There was no music in Hadestown. Only the sounds of the mines and machines.

La la la la la la.

Someone had sung to her. A person she didn’t want to forget. His name lost to her. If only she could recall who it had been that she had loved.

The pain in her legs had grown too much, and Eurydice fell to her knees, her arms catching her. Stopping her body from falling to the ground. Her eyes opening, she was meters from the top of the hill. She was able to make out the color green in the distance. 

Crawling she pulled herself over the top, looking town, she gasped.

From the top of the hill Eurydice saw a meadow. Flowers, fields or flowers, all a passionate red, blooming in the darkness. Despite the agony, Eurydice stood up, a giant smile on her face, as she took several slow steps, then she walked, then she ran. Running down the hill, falling, rolling on dirt, rolling on grass.

Grass, and flowers, bright green and red, surrounding her. Long stems reaching up, as she laughed. Her eyes looking up at the darkness above her, she felt no wind, but the flowers swayed, as she heard a trickling behind her.

There was a river, feeding the flowers, somehow even underground, there was life.

There was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudos or Comment~


End file.
